A Race For Time
by thatoddwriter
Summary: Young Sophie Roemer finally gets her dream job as a time traveler. However, she finds that it may be harder than she really thinks.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

So this is it. All of the pain and studying led up to this very moment. I turned around and nodded at the tall brunette that stood behind me. His eyes were shining back into mine. I had fallen for those eyes before. Not once, but twice. I walked past him, not wanting to make anymore eye contact with him. "Wait...Why couldn't it be different? Us, I mean. Why didn't it work?" he asked.

I stopped, mid-stride. In all honesty, I didn't quite know myself. There were so many reasons on how it could have worked, but none of them seemed to work. "Xander, remember when my mother used to watch over us as? Remember when she would tell us that things won't be able to always work out the way we wanted? Well, it's like that," I answered. I turned to look back at him, only to find that he had moved all the way to the back of the room. I nodded towards him with my final statement, "It'll will begin in 5 minutes."

I continued out of the room, proud of my actions. All of those times before, I had been so weak and let him control me. But not this time. This time, I took control. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I entered the room full of people and machinery. "Ah, Miss Roemer! You're late," squeaked the small man that was in charge of my every move.

I nodded towards him. I knew I was late. I didn't need anyone telling me that. Grabbing the clipboard, I searched through the list of names. Finally finding mine, I crossed it off with the pen that was attached to it. I followed one of the doctors over to the machine. They explained my mission and hooked me up to the machinery. I gave a thumbs up at the guys in charge of it all and closed my eyes, trying to find what little peace I had left. The loud voice of a man filled the room. The countdown to see whether or not I was built for this job began.

Before I know it, I transported back in time. The elegant music filled the room and people dressed up in ball gowns appeared. I spotted a sign over the room that had large black print. It had clearly stated that I was on the Titanic. I rolled my eyes as I thought to myself. I had approximately 2 hours before the beloved ship would crash and sink.


	2. Chapter 2: A Familiar Face

My eyes scanned the room for what seemed like the hundredth time. I could feel myself begin to get nervous, hoping that they had just maybe arrived a few minutes later than I. I reached for the pocket of my thin jacket and felt the crumpled up picture in my hand. I studied the face. It wasn't an unfamiliar face. I had worked with him and been his partner for years, but I had never expected anything like this. He had heartlessly betrayed us and went to go do his own work.

That's when I saw him. The blonde headed man emerged from the staircase cautiously. I patiently waited for him to come down before taking my place behind him. It was then that I realized how much I would regret killing the man that had once been so close and involved in my life. To me, he wasn't just a friend. He was like the brother that I wished had stayed. I shook my head of the thought. No, this was my mission that will not be failed.

Trying to remain unseen, I closely kept an eye on him as he began to communicate with the guards. What was he doing? This hadn't been a part of the mission. He couldn't have been so stupid to actually talk to someone from the past, could he? No, he was much more smarter than that when we were partners. I felt my breath begin to shorten and speed up as I frantically looked throughout the room. Something was wrong and I could feel it.

A scream was heard throughout the boat. It was hard to make out what the lady and shouted, but I quickly found out when a gun was point to my head. I felt the cold metal bullet hole on the side of my forehead and I immediately put my hands up in surrender.


	3. Chapter 3: The Final Arrest

I didn't have to turn my head to know who it was. It was Gabe Tremlow, the one I was supposed to kill. "Gabe, I was looking for you," I said with a smirk appearing on my face. I was scared out of my mind at this point, but who would actually admit that?

"Cut the crap and give me your gun," Gabe demanded.

Everyone was out of the room in no time. They knew how this was going to end: a young girl, on the ground, with her brains blown out of her head. You didn't have to by a psychic to understand how stubborn I was. You could just tell by the look on my face when I walked around. I had always been told stuff like "You keep acting the way that you are and one day you'll get shot." All I could think about now, was that they had always been right.

"You know, you can't prevent us from doing anything. You always lose, and you always will," I said with a strong voice. I looked down at my watch and kept note of the time. "You see," I continued, "A spy is never alone. After all of the training the both of us endured, I would think that you would know that. However, it seems to have passed your mind when you made this idiotic plan," I commented.

It was the basics that we had drilled into our heads: never go out in the field alone. "Sophie, give me the gun," he replied calmly. I could feel the heavy weight from the gun that was safely tucked in behind my back, but I never pulled it out. I didn't want to be the first one to lose my cool and shoot, anyways.

As I began to relax a little, I heard a loud shot being fired and saw Gabe jump out of the bullet's path. I automatically spotted the person who had shot at him. I was relieved to find that Xander was standing close by with a gun. Smiling at him, I ran over by his side. He looked down at me, obviously worried. "You really thought that you could handle it by yourself?" Xander teased.

I looked down at my shoes as my cheeks began to turn pink. I was surprised to find how good he actually was at the job. He had been working as a time traveler for years, but I had never known that he was so sneaky and good at this. I stayed back behind the wall as he began to move out and closer to Gabe. Pulling my own gun out and shedding my jacket off, I quickly followed behind him.

Gabe had risen up to his feet and brushed the dirt off of his sides. "You really think you're clever, don't you? Well, you're wrong," He said with a sneer.

I was confused. We had him beat, he was cornered. What more could he have had planned? No one was working with him and he would be shot if anything had popped out. I looked up at Xander and wondered if he was confused as I was. "Considering the fact that we can shoot you at this very second, I'd say we are pretty clever," he retorted. His gun remained up and ready to shoot. "Put your gun down now. You are under arrest for trying to change the course of history."


End file.
